Amnesty Trilogy:: Part I: Amnesty for the Soulless
by Bouncing Bubbles
Summary: Betrayal, hate, love, Fire, ice, and Mysterious beauties all of this muddled with everyday affairs of Hogwarts, what shall come from this. Havoc of Course.
1. Prologue & Chapter One

****

Amnesty for the Soulless

By Robin Christina (Chrissy)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter in any form. Copyright 2003 by Warner Bros. Harry Potter, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and Warner Bros.

Harry Potter Publishing Rights Copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. Published by Scholastic Press.

I do happen to own a few original characters and the plot.

****

Prologue

"From the Depths of the Book, I Write"

It was once said that the world would fall at the whim of an Angel, the power of a demon, or the greed of a human being. If that is true what am I, who am I? I was told as a little girl that I was suppose to be kept away from the world away from everything I could create and become, but that, that was then, It had been so long ago, though the words still hung fresh in my mind, their stinging reminder still imprinted in me. I've been locked here for who knows how long in this room, cold and chilling stones making up the floor and the five walls of books, all of which I've read save one, the one I vowed to read the day I finally found myself.

He locked me here when I was but four, though he visited me through the time I was sixteen, but I still remember, I wasn't a normal child and I doubt I am now, though I know I've been down here for much longer than any person to be a child, I still felt like I was a child, like I can not get past something inside. The words that told me I was nothing, never good enough, never up to par, it drove me mad, till I drove myself into my insanity then soothed it with books, they were the world, a world I couldn't reach.

The man, he said he'd leave me here till I could remember who I was, what had I done though that I should remember, nothing I can think of, but I suspected the holes that adorn my childhood memory had something to deal with it or maybe it was something else. He also said he'd come back someday, but when and why?

There I was left in silence that was until I found a crack in the floor some many lifetimes later and air…fresh chilling air coming up through it, it was laden with smells of water and grass, things I only vaguely remember, my pain only began though after I fell through and out of my prison-

****

Chapter One: Deep Within

  
  
Streaks of sun came from the parted trees, each ray of golden sunlight caressed the land in it's gentle touch as dark blue began to tug at the other end of the sky. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was walking outside around the lake, his mind was on Sirius Black for the moment, though as much as he wanted to forget about him he was still there on his mind that look of surprise etched on his face when he fell through the veil, it was time that didn't seem so long ago. He had gone through the whole summer in his hell like home with the Dursley's like he always did though he was rather used to it, but that summer had been his worst. He was in a state of hate for everyone even his friends; Hermione and Ron who had sent him letters during the course of stay at his Aunt and Uncles house, they were careful what they said as if they were afraid to hurt him and then in contrast the Dursley's acted as if nothing at all had happened. Harry swore that once he was seventeen he was _never_ going back there to live. This thought also led to the thought of when he was seventeen he would be attending his last year here, that would be next year. What would become of him and his friends?  
Hermione had gone off to study and Ron; who knew where he went off to these days a girlfriend no doubt or maybe he was actually doing homework too, he shook his head at the absurd thought. The world around Harry had fallen in and enclosed around him last year much like the light and shadows were around him now. He hardly smiled now, his once vivid emerald eyes had lost their sparkle. The eyes in question swept the lake then slowly they came to the shore and his heart jumped as he saw a mass of cloth and sort sprawled on the beach a good ten meters ahead of him. Breaking into a sprint out of habit, he stooped down to find that this mass was indeed a person, a girl. She was soaked and unconscious at that, random scrapes and bruises adorn her lucid skin, but she didn't seem too harmed aside from the nasty cut on the side of her head. 

Taking her up into his arms, Harry glanced around to see no one there that could help him carry her, she looked about seventeen or sixteen, her hair was cluttered with bits of weeds and sticks, but she was breathing and Harry was thankful for that, mouth to mouth wasn't something he wanted to do even on such a beautiful creature such as this. Her skin was pale, paler than he'd ever seen a humans skin, it seemed transparent exposing the blue veins under it. Her face was cold with water and mud. She wore a dress and it was an old style, with a bodice and Chemise. With out so much as a second thought he rushed towards the castle, the girl clutched in his arms, she needed to be taken to the medical wing, magical or not.

A throbbing pain was pulsing through out her body and cold was wracking her skin as slowly she opened her eyes unto a brightly lit room of white. The smell of herbs tickled her nose and made her want to sneeze. With a painful moan she sat up looking about the room to find a woman scurrying over towards her.  
"Lie down dear, you need some rest." without protest she found her way back down to the pillows and shut her eyes then reopened them a few times to get rid of the painful stinging from the lights and the blaring head throb.  
Hearing a door open she turned her head towards the sound to see a man with a long snowy beard and half moon glasses perched on his nose, his robes were dark and flourishing around his frail form. A smile but half look of worry and curiosity covered his face as he came to her bed and sat down in the chair beside it.  
"Where Am I?" she choked out realizing she hadn't spoken in years.  
"You're in The Hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Spoke the man with calming tones and she took a deep breath and swallowed digesting what he said.  
"But young lady may I ask, Who are you?" She bit her lip thinking...she couldn't remember her name - in fact she couldn't remember being named, except maybe that name _he _had called her once, it started with an A, least she thought.  
"I don't know." She answered flatly looking at him.  
"It's worst than I thought." muttered the woman who was getting a glass of water for her across the room.  
"Cindove.." The old man spoke softly as if questioning the name, standing his eyes fixed on the blazing fire orange of her's as she looked up from her bed. The woman stopped and nearly dropped her glass, as she seemed to know what he was talking about. Once again she sat up and the world spun a moment before she gained her sight again.  
"You don't think she is. No she can't be, Albus, it's just a myth-Albus..." the woman seemed like she couldn't breathe as she looked at the girl who sat in the bed looking very confused. She was a shadow of someone as widely known as Merlin himself, why hadn't she noticed earlier. 

"You look better after the few days you spent in the Hospital Wing." Spoke the old wizard she had learned to be Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the School.

"Yes I feel much better, Madame Pomfrey took well in caring for me." She said, with much more confidence in her voice though hearing her own voice or anyone else's was still something new to her. She stood tall her hair brushed out though still curled in ringlets framing her face and from her own request cut short to the chin. For the first time in many years she ate something it was odd having anything in her stomach. Madame Pomfrey couldn't figure out how she had lived so long with out it. Though with these findings, both the head master and Madame Pomfrey wouldn't speak of the assumption they had reached her first time meeting them. She asked many times who she was, but she always got a frightened look from both of them. _Maybe…_ she mused _what they won't tell me is why I was locked up in that cursed room._ After a few days she gave up on asking and decided she'd find out for herself her own way later, she was sure she could find some kind of book that could help or someone.

The man behind the desk took off his spectacles and cleaned them with a red satin cloth then placed them back on and looked up at the girl before him. She looked about sixteen; he wondered how much she knew about magic. She had no name, no real age, no memory of life that she giving up, and no where to go, so she would stay here for the time being.

"Well since you'll be staying here you need a name… let's see Abigail? No. Angelina? No. Asryel? Hmmm yes Asryel sounds good?" The girl stood there a moment her eyes far away thinking on something and twiddling her thumbs behind her back. Then she gave a nod before answering,

"It sounds wonderful… and familiar." She spoke the last part somewhat as a statement under her breath and the headmaster showed no signs that he heard it.

"Good you'll start tutoring tomorrow to find out where you are, but come here first thing in the morning." He got up and took down an old worn hat with stitched on patches and somewhere in her memory she recognized it.

"You must be sorted." He placed the hat on her head and Asryel heard a voice echo in her ear.

"Hmmm You're scared, but brave and true. Your heart still beats with doubt but you're cunning, You're still naive to what you are, but you are intelligent beyond your years. You're lacking trust for humanity, but you're kind and caring to everyone, you would do well in all the houses, but I best put you in…" there was silence a moment then the Hat spoke again this time out loud.

"Gryffindor." Dumbledore lifted the hat off her head and placed it back up on the shelf.

"Um Dumbledore?" She spoke softly looking down at her shoes.

"Yes Asryel?" he replied over his shoulder.

"I heard you talk about someone had brought me into the castle…who were they."

"Me" Said a slight rough voice thick with a British accent, calm and kind, she turned to see a boy who was a good few inches taller than her. He had lucid green eyes and untidy black hair, a mark adorn his forehead, it was jagged like that of a lightening bolt. She'd heard his voice before, but she couldn't place it, that was till a few moments passed after the Headmaster greeted him as Harry. The voices she had heard outside the walls of her prison below the castle, he had been there, he was one of them. Keeping this to herself she looked up at the two who were talking, Dumbledore had a grave look on his face as if speaking of something sorrowful.

After a brief introduction between the two teens Dumbledore had ushered them out of his office; with one last glance over her shoulder Asryel looked at the Headmaster as he walked over to the fireplace nestled into a corner ablaze with light. He stood there looking into the licking flames and for the first time since she had met him he looked _hopeless and sad._

Harry found himself walking besides this girl who talked to him like a human being like his friends Hermione and Ron had, but since his godfather had fallen through the veil they acted like he was fragile; maybe they were right, but with Asryel he seemed more himself. Of course, it seemed she didn't know about his other title, the Boy who lived, maybe if she knew, she would think differently of him.

Dumbledore hadn't told him much about this mysterious girl that he had found by the lake just about a week before. She was quite stunning, her long legs were slightly pale but they were shapely and then her hips that swayed as she walked and her shapely figure all the way up to her face. Her face had no flaws save one freckle that was underneath her left eye, her hair had been cut short to her chin but it still hung in lose ringlets. Her eyes, that might be what Harry found himself watching the most, they were a brilliant gold like the sun, like if you looked straight into them long you would go blind with the want for her. Harry couldn't help but be attractive to her, he was a guy after all.

They had long gotten themselves into a discussion about Quidditch and the plays and set ups that should be used. It was interesting that she knew all the old ways of playing, which was a rare thing among most people these days; old ways forgotten into the very pages of history books this kind of made him wonder.

"I tell you Harry, that the better setup is that of a beater protecting half the chasers and the keeper the other one assigned to guarding the other half of chasers and the seeker."

"I still think your wrong." Harry spoke with his own attack with words, the two had stopped at the bottom of a stair case to argue their points back and forth for a few moments and finally Harry turned to go up the steps and his foot caught on hers tripping them both. After a moment of rustling about Harry found himself atop of her, she had a smile on her face and he was drawn into those sun-like eyes of hers, they were the windows to her soul and she wasn't hiding anything either, she seems too _innocent_.

"Are you okay?" she said softly looking up at him.

"Yea…" his voice trailed off as he bent down close to her faces their lips closer now he could feel her heart jump at least five paces faster.

"Ahem, I hate to break this up you too but you'll be late for class." Harry nearly jumped up off Asryel and came up to met the soft brown eyes of Hermione. Biting his lip he held his hand out to help Asryel up and looked at Hermione again, though not in the eye.

"Oh hey 'Mione, this is Asryel she's new here and I um have to watch over her for a few days to make sure she is doing well."

"I'm sure you're on top of that." She spoke wryly pushing past the two Harry stared after her a look of guilt in his eyes.

The chamber was filled with flickering shadows that edged along where light could not crawl upon the crevasses of the wall and floor. Flaming bowls full of oil burned as the tapestries hung down depicting battles and embroidered with the crests of Lions, Snakes, Ravens, and Badgers.  
"Lady Ravenclaw, if you just tell me where it is, I will free you." He spoke calmly pacing around a woman; her golden hair tied back in an elegant bun high upon her head. Sweat soaked strands hung in her fair face as she braced herself against the railing gasping for air.  
"No." she rasped through her throat in between desperate attempts to breathe.  
"Fine have it your way." No expression was in his voice nor on his face, he just nodded towards the young child who was sitting on the other side of the room. The child looked no more than five, her gold red hair in silky curls and she looked at the man like pleading to be let alone.  
"Asp-Asryelynn!" he roared correcting the name and pointed at the women who still gasped for air. The child's eyes became glassy as she raised a small hand and shut her eyes. A bright green flash echoed in the room as if it had sound and...  
  
Waking with a jolt her heart throbbing in painful pulses against her chest a ringing forever in her ears. Harry, who looked worried for her sake, was shaking her awake.  
They had been in the Library trying to find where she was in magic and somehow she had fallen asleep and started dreaming that horrible dream.  
"Asryel? You okay; You were screaming and you look like you've seen a ghost." A detesting hiss came from a wall and peeves poked his head out glaring at the comment about ghosts.  
"I-I I'm fine really I am, just had a nightmare was all." Slowly she let the fear drift away and she found that her fingers were clenched around her robes, her knuckles white. Releasing it she found that her nails had dug into her skin, the hems of the robes were wet with blood where her hands were clutched. She looked up at Harry a look of worry on her face as she stood up and ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry had shown her the way.

"It's just a nightmare." she muttered, but what name was he going to say? Asp-what?

End Chapter


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Chapter Two: I am that I am.

The day had spiraled by slowly and now Asryel was bored by the way time passed, at first she had found it interesting, but now it didn't seem worth her time to pay attention. When locked up she never knew when the Sun was rising or the stars were glittering. While alone for so long she never knew reality, if anything she lived in a dream, her own made up world, from as long as she could remember. Though her younger years between the ages of four and nine where dotted with holes, holes she couldn't fill, something was missing.

Sitting on her bed Asryel had her head down cast, her eyes shut all of the other girls were sleeping, but she, she couldn't sleep for the dream that had bore it's way into her mind and burned the images in the back of her eyelids. The girl she had never seen before though she did have gold eyes, was it her? But the woman, Asryel had remembered seeing her somewhere and after some thought she pieced this woman to one of the Founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw and the tapestries where the house emblems. If that had been Rowena then she must've died cause the books she had read today said that she had disappeared simply after leaving her only remaining daughter behind. The man in the dream was indeed the one who had locked her into the room beneath this great castle so many years ago, how dare he tell her so many times she was sin when he forced such a small child to commit such acts.

Sighing she realized that she'd have to sleep and get her rest for tomorrow and her tutors…who ever they were. She had one true friend and that was Harry, at the thought of his green eyes looking into her own blazing ones her mind melted back to the moment they had tripped. Asryel liked him, just she wasn't sure if she like him like that. Love was always described as the deceiver in many books and here that may be the case; it wasn't love, it was the want and need of being embraced, they both wanted that. She knew something horrible had happened to Harry in his past she could tell the way his body reacted to everything he was so tense until he came around her he finally let go.

Shaking her head she pushed a strand of hair from her face and slipped under her covers and lying they're half-drifting off to sleep, not really wanting to sleep in fear of the dream again, but it was just a dream.

Opening her eyes unto the room once again, Asryel sat up and stretched yawning while seeing most of the other girls were still asleep. Though it was Saturday she was still stuck with tutoring with a few of the students to catch up in all the classes. She'd have to meet up with Dumbledor to see what she was to do first.

Taking in a deep breath of air she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and a rug greeted her feet with warmth from the sun that was blazing into the room from the open window. Getting up she snatched up the clothes she had been given as her Hogwarts attire. Slipping the shirt over her head she turned to grab her robes, then a glint of fluid gleams caught her eye and she turned full to face a mirror that was reflecting the light from behind her. Coming a few steps closer she looked with an expressionless face at her reflection; the light from behind enhanced her hair colour, painting it an even redder colour as it hung in messy ringlets, framing her oval face. The golden red of her eyes ardent with nothing to show besides the light that kindled behind them like the sun burning from the window. Her face structured so well with out a flaw save one brown freckle underneath her left eye hardly noticeable, her thin drawn out lips not curled into a smile or wrenched into a frown just drawn out and thin.

She was tall, a good inch or two taller than six foot, her waist was small and panned out into her hips then her long slender legs, exposed by her skirt. She was pale, from the lack of sunlight, but not sickly pale because she had daily strolls outside over the past week to gain sun exposure. Holding a hand up she placed her long svelte fingers on the mirrors gelid surface and looked down biting her lips. Tearing away from the mirror she walked out of the room slipping her shoes on as she walked out and down the steps that wound down to the Common Room.

As soon as she was on the landing her face played into a smile, her eyes bright and penetrating. She was greeted by many of the Gryffindors who where eager to know who she was, though she didn't tell them much, she played like she lost most of her memory when she somehow nearly drowned and was saved by Harry.

Coming away from a group of fourth years she settled down into an overstuffed crimson chair and curled up watching the fire springing in an enchanted dance of embers and flames. Minutes passed slowly and the world around her melted into a monotone hum, she licked her dry lips after several moments then got up deciding she should go and talk to the headmaster before it got too late to do so.

Slipping out the door she wandered down the halls towards the statue she knew to be the entrance to Dumbledor's office. She uttered the password which was Lemon Berry and stood on the top step as it wound up. She was surprise to be met by the sight of not only the Headmaster, but another student who had blond hair let lose in sweeping strands, when she was known to be in the room he turned to look at her and her burning eyes met his cool grayish ones.

Dumbledor stood up and greeted her, but she didn't hear what he said, she was lost in those pools of gray staring at her, only familiar, they were kind of like _his_, that man from so long ago. Then finally the Headmasters voice broke through the wall of her thoughts.

"…Draco will be taking you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies since he knows the streets rather well." Moving her eyes from the boys they swept to Dumbledor a questioning look in her eyes.

"I don't have any money though."

"I've already taken care of that…" He gestured to a velvet bag bulging with the apparent contents of coins.

"…You two best be going. I've provided floo-powder to take you there." Both of the teens looked towards the fireplace then back to Dumbledor. Draco nodded and started towards the fireplace and Asryel followed they both took a handful of the light powder and one at a time threw it in and shouted 'Diagon Alley.'

Asryel was enveloped in icy flames as she felt the world around her spin causing her heart to beat faster and stronger in her veins. Tiny needles of pain bit into her skin and finally she felt herself seemly being thrown out of a sooty Fireplace and colliding with a solid object that made her yelp out in pain. After biting her lip to hold back the warm pain that now pulsed down her spine she managed to focus her still spinning vision on a pair of feet standing before her. Shaking her head she looked up to meet the face of the boy in the Headmasters office…Draco if she could remember right.

Shaking her head again to clear it of the constant ringing she managed to stand up wincing slightly as her back bit a slow twinge. Coming up to eye level with his gray eyes she glared at him as he just looked smugly at her, he had his arms crossed in a athoritive way and his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Come on now we mustn't be late." He spoke coolly and his voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He turned on his heel and started stalking out of the shop they were in. She was left with no choice but to follow; Asryel walked behind him and her eyes spent the time boring into his back like two blazing flames dancing in circles. _The Stupid git is about as helpful and welcoming as a deaf mean old hermit is. I bet he's some rich snob who has no life_. Then suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and as if in answer to what she was thinking Draco turned around.

"Forget something?"

"Yea, my mon..."

"You can use mine I've got plenty." She narrowed her eyes not happy with using his money she knew he was just trying to make himself the hero.

Following him into a bookshop she glanced around at the books that were stacked high above the sight of hers. Wandering off she meandered through the shelves looking at the books.

She ran her long fingers down the titles looking for books she _hadn't_ read, she'd read so many. Suddenly Draco's voice came from behind her, but it was a mumble and Asryel couldn't hear him so she whipped around only to be shocked and filled with a momentary state of awkwardness. Her lips met his in one sweeping movement and both of them froze, in that fraction of a second something happened-

Before her eyes Asryel could see, no feel all the pain and hurt and fright held behind his act. After a moment they both jerked away and Draco regained his Smug face it only twisted into a smirk again. Now Asryel couldn't bring herself to glare at him so she turned around again looking at the books.

"Enjoy that?" he spoke coolly, but she didn't answer and he said no more.

Running her fingers over the books she was processing the titles slowly remembering key details from each of them. In her time of being locked away in the five walled room covered in books of all sorts, she had read all of them more than once. Books of stories, Quidditch, magic, potions…most any book imagined, it was like the man who left her there wanted her to learn life not from seeing the world, but from seeing the words that made it up.

Releasing a sigh, she came across one she hadn't ever read and she gave a smile. She'd done a check earlier for the title of the most up to date book she had found in her room under Hogwarts and found it dated back a bit over a thousand years ago when publishing stopped. Despite Dumbledor's insisting she shouldn't try to find who she _was,_ the burning desire to know nagged at her so she did her own research her own ways.

Taking the book down she ran her fiery eyes down the spine of the leather bound book reading the gold letters that flashed as if beckoning her to read the words spread inside.

"Seven Blades: A Mythical Tales of the Soulless" Asryel read under her breath opening the book, the smell of paper wafting up into her nostrils as she skipped to the first page written in fluid calligraphy. She read over the first few lines and she was ushered forth into the world the words painted, bringing a myth to seeming fact.

Draco had retreated to getting all the books she needed while she was on the far side of the library, for one of the few times in his life he was afraid. When she had turned around and their lips had brushed against each others, he felt as if he was being torn into, his very soul being ripped out inspected and then thrown back into him. Though as the same time he could feel nothing from her, nothing to fear, loathe, or love…just nothing. It was hard to explain, but now he felt connected to this girl, Asryel, though every time he thought of her another name came flooding to him, but why, who was this other person?

Shaking his head he swallowed and walked over towards where she was looking at a book and put a hand on her shoulder, this time she turned slowly and looked up entranced by whatever she was reading.

"Ready?"

"Yea, oh and Sorry for that um…"

"It's okay," he turned around with the schoolbooks for her and she followed behind him her nose in the book. Why hadn't Dumbledor mentioned her last name or anything of whom she was? Shaking his head he paid for the books. Taking a few steps to the door he noticed she wasn't following just looking into the book her face pale as he could see her breath seemed to stop. Rolling his eyes he came back to her side.

"Come on." She didn't move.

"Hey! Asryel?" she still didn't answer him or even take notice of him, angered he grabbed her arm a little more rougher than he had meant to and the next thing he knew he was lying on the floor dazed to what happened. Blinking his eyes he took in gulps of air and looked up into the face of Asryel, she had her eyes narrowed then she took off out the door leaving the clerks mouth ajar from the commotion, a set of green curious eyes peering out of the back stock room.

Scrambling to his feet he took off after her, darting out into the streets. He looked left and didn't see her then right and saw her bolting between startled witches and wizards, breaking into a full sprint he ran after her and caught up to her after a short time. After yelling at her to stop he grabbed out and caught the back of hers robes stopping her with some struggle, she tried her best to hit at him to let her go then finally he had her firmly in his grasps. His hands were held tight on her arms and he faced her, his face flushed from running.

"What were you doing?" he spat out shaking her slightly, his rage fully surfacing now. She didn't answer just stared at him with pleading eyes that seemed to be alight with fire.

"What is your PROBLEM?" He forced his words on her and glared in her eyes un-swayed by her pleading looks. He could feel the eyes of many on them from people who had stopped to see what was going on.

"Well not to barge in or anything, but Mr. Malfoy, you're the Problem." A cool voice came from behind Draco and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he looked over his shoulder at the woman who looked almost exactly like Asryel, the same gold hair though it was tied back. The only difference was in clothes and their eyes; this woman's eyes were green, but just as wild as Asryel's.

"Who are you to say that." He snapped looking at the woman, she smirked and Draco's grip on Asryel was loosened as he was focusing himself on this mysterious woman.

"Humph, well…" she held up the book that Asryel had had in her hands earlier and she smirked even wider while flipping through the pages.

"…according to this book I am Cleopatra Seraphic the soulless child of earth, but I go by Cleo most of the time." Snapping the book shut she looked up at Draco who looked like he had nothing to say.

"And you are holding Asryelynn Solara Seraphic, so would you be so kind in letting her go." Cleo said this with utmost authority, Draco really didn't like the look in her eyes, it was like she dared him to stand up to her, so with better judgment he let Asryel go.

"Now could you two follow me." The crowd was all staring but Asryel ignored them and followed behind Draco who was on the heels of this woman named Cleo.

"Asryel, you are the seventh generation Seraphic, Born a near thousand years ago, but you see, you disappeared as a child no one knew where you were, till now that is."

"So that's who I am?" muttered Asryel under her breath her blazing eyes searching her memory, Draco looked out the window of the room off in his own world and Cleo put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's on your Mind, Mr. Malfoy?" He glared at her and opened his mouth to correct her then just let it go, pausing before he answered her question he looked at Asryel who was looking through a few books.

"It's just I had never seen Asryel before and when I met her I kept wanting to call her Cindove." Cleo smirked and sat down on the bedclothes bunched up on the end of the bed pushing a stray strand of hair from her pale face.

"Well that I can't tell you, I'm not allowed, but you will understand soon enough." Draco bit his lip not happy with this answer so he just stood up and tapped Asryel on the shoulder.

"We really should go, Dumbledor will be wondering where we are."

"I suppose your right," she got up smoothing out her robes and looked at Cleo.

"Do write me some time I'd love to know more of who I am."

"Indeed I will Asryel." With that Draco and Asryel left to finish their day in Diagon Alley.

Their last stop was at the Robes Shop where Draco sat back in a chair as he listened to Asryel rustle thought the racks of thick robes and dress robes. She was pulling out simple and plain ones and the attendant would direct her to more decorative robes as her figure suggested.

Malfoy had his thoughts on earlier that day when he had spoken to Cleo, she was rather enchanting, mysterious, like himself. Asryel she was ok…but she wasn't his kind of woman, after all she was a gryffindor, Draco wanted the one thing he couldn't have, which was Cleo, she had been a mirror image of Asryel, but still they looked different in the way they held themselves.

"…Draco…Draco…" came the far away voice of Asryel as she called his name from his daydream. He looked up to see her standing upon a raised stage, a white frock flourishing around her ankles and glittering cloth being pinned on around her, she looked at him a moment with her bright eyes and then looked down at the tailor and spoke.

"You looked like you were living in another world for a moment, my friend." She said softly looking up, Draco's stomach turned as those eyes looked upon him. Damn her for making him feel like that, he hated women that had the power to make him shiver.

With in a few moments her dress was sewn together and Draco looked upon her as she twirled around. It was a simple white with a low cut neck line that was covered in lace, an exposed back criss-crossed with lines of white, the bodice was adorn with little glass beads. She was stunning and Draco found himself seeing Cleo in it then he shook away the thought as she went into the back room to slip it off. She came out with the normal clothes and bought two pure black robes, a traveling robe, and the dress that came with a white cloak like robe. Despite the simplicity of it all it cost Draco a large amount of his purse, he would have to get more from his vault soon.

Asryel sat in the Library looking through her books one by one her potion books set aside from the others…she'd read through most of them before while trapped beneath Hogwarts, but it wouldn't hurt to read them again. Finishing the last page of her Herbology book she could see a very distinctive shadow come over her, but she did not look up only continued to the next book.

"Miss. Seraphic…" came a silky voice sending chills up her spine, she could feel prying eyes boring into her so finally she looked up to see a tall professor standing there. His hands rest lightly on the end of the table gracefully slender as hers were. The dark robes hung on his broad shoulders flowing down his towering figure like water, no shadow; her eyes came up to his wan face where it stared down on her, his lips drawn and thin stuck in a frown it seemed. Dark eyes caught her own and moments seemed to be years like once again time didn't matter, a sense of understanding filled his eyes for a moment then it was gone and she looked down at her book again.

"…Meet me in the Potions classroom in half an hour, then I can see where you stand in the art of Potion Making." His voice was curving down to meet her ears, but she did not look up to see his determined face to make her fear him. He got all his power from fear and knowledge, but Asryel wasn't naïve she could see through that.

He stood there a moment looking down on her head that fell with golden hair, then turned on his heel and moved out of the Library, his footsteps deaf on ears, just as soon as he had come, he was gone.

Forty minutes later Asryel ran down the corridor her feet not making a sound strangely, her mind was racing with worry, _I'm late, damn I'm late!_ turning a corner she finally came to the thick wood door that was held by iron bolts; she took a moment to gain her composure then lifted her hand and rapped on the door softly.

"Come in." the voice slid through the door and met her, she shut her eyes a moment then moved her hand to the handle and opened the door poking her head in. Her blazing eyes swept the room and came to the front where the professor sat writing something, his head bent, he didn't seem moved by her presents. Coming in she walked between the rows of tables to the front of the room and stood in front of the desk a moment silently watching him. As if sensing her gaze he looked up and parted his lips to speak then stopped as if realizing how tall she really was. This only lasted a moment and he parted his lips in a second attempt, but Asryel beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor, um…"

"Snape, Professor Snape." He stood up brushing some parchment that he was hasty to hide into his draw and pushed past her. She turned around to watch him and spoke again,

"Professor…shouldn't we get started on the work."

"Indeed." he glanced over his shoulder then walked towards the side of the room where a door stood.

"Follow me Miss. Seraphic, we'll be working in here." Sighing she followed after him and through the door to be greeted by a mixture of smells. A long table was adorn with caldrons and vials all bubbling different colours and viscosity.

"Now Miss. Ser…"

"Please, call me Asryel…" she had cut him off and then that's when it hit her; how did anyone know about her last name? She didn't even know until early that day and she hadn't told anyone unless Draco did.

"How do you know my last name?" Her brow was furrowed as she got out her materials, Snape stood over her his hands behind his back watching her, his face holding nothing but a grim look, like he was death trapped here in this world of living.

"Well, that…It's business I can't discuss with you." Asryel stood and threw a dangerous glare at him, and that's when he realized she couldn't be frightened by him easily, if anything he found himself frightened of her because she seemed to know more than she let on.

"It's my name I have a right to know." She walked down the table despite his protesting look and examined all the potions while stirring a few.

She looked at the label for a potion and furrowed her brow again then looked over at the professor and back again at the cauldron, she stirred it and then frowned pulling a bag of something from her robes. Snape quickly strode forward to stop her, but he was a bit too slow and she added a pinch then smirked when Snape grabbed her arm and thrust her aside, knocking her to the floor. He ladled some out and examined it then his face went slack from his normal grim state, he didn't even look at Asryel who was now collecting herself from the floor.

She opened her mouth to speak and shoved the bag back into her robes when she was startled by his voice, deadly cold.

"How did you know what do add?" he turned and came towards her, he looked dangerous now and for some reason she _was_ afraid of him. She could see the slight curl on the corner of his mouth when he saw her reaction, but he didn't look her in the eye just yet. Taking a few steps back to match his, she soon found herself against the wall, his face only inches from hers one of his pale hands pressed flesh against the wall at her side.

"How did you know?" he hissed and looked into her blazing eyes finally. She made to push him away, but he pushed her shoulder against the stone wall, he could hear the slight quiver in her breath, feel her quaking, she was afraid, like she was seeing a nightmare all over again. He looked into her eyes lost and drawn into them, he suddenly wanted her, wanted to be closer, wanted to be with her, wanted the warmth of her rose bud lips against his. He drew down and made to bring his lips to hers, then just before his lips reached her's she shut her eyes and whispered a single word.

"Stop…" it had been enough to shake him away from what he was doing, a sudden fear was in his eyes and Asryel looked up at him no fear left in her like she was numb. He realized that he had dropped the glass vial he had had clenched in his hand and it had shattered at their feet. He now noticed how close they really where, after a moment of silence and recollection he pushed away and turned walking to the other side of the room.

"Leave Miss. Seraphic."

"But Prof…'

"Leave!" he roared and Asryel scrambled to grab her things from the table and left with out another word.

****

End Chapter


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Chapter Three: Torrent of Fire

What had just happened? Asryel ran her hand through her hair as she sat on her bed in the Gryffindor tower. She'd gone down to have a lesson in Potions and somehow Professor Snape had ended up pinning her against the wall a strange want, _need_ in his eyes. He had been staring into her eyes, as if some hidden secret was held behind them, but what?

Shaking her head she lie down curling up upon the bedclothes, her thoughts racing into a thousand directions, she had felt a slight fear towards him with his hunger to get close to her. He didn't have a normal look on his face, but that look seemed to be on the face of everyone who met her, why?

Soon she slipped off into a restless sleep that was ripped by dreams, one pronouncing it self from the others-

__

A trawler dipped and turned in the angry sea of blackness; cries of wood and rope moaned in the thrashing water. Shouts from the captain could barely be heard over the massive sounds of waves that rose to goliathan heights, towering above the small ship. Anger surged in the blackness of the skies as rain fell onto the deck of the trawler. The Captain still yelling to his fullest content, from time to time he was muffled from the waves that tried to topple him. The cabin door opened and someone staggered out in an old gray jacket. A frightened voice called out to the Captain beckoning him to come inside the Cabin, but before his answer the ships bow dipped into the water and submerged the deck. The figure that had stepped from the cabin was picked up as it grasped out frantically for something to grab onto, but to no avail. It was swept out into the deep churning water and pulled under by whirlpools of tempestuous waves. The pressure pressed in on the frail body and tore at its limbs as it clawed at the space of nothing. The water at first brought an icy sting to the figures' skin and it felt like billions of needles piercing the thin skin. Then pushed to the surface for a moment it gasped a breath of air before being sucked under again, now it was pulled under further than before and ran out of breath as it slowly stopped struggling. Then the urge to push up to the surface engulfed the senses and once again it flailed and clawed at the nothing till its fingers gripped onto some slick wood. The figure relaxed as the waves surged around it, then into blackness it fell.

"Every Second every breath

Every Moment every Death…" the image focused onto a pair of eyes that were interwoven with the Churning sky and they widened stressing the last word, then Asryel could see a girl that looked strikingly like herself except she was younger and had bright silver hair, on a beach close to death…

"Cade…" came an airy voice hissing and cold…

"Haasss…" Asryel gasped awake staring at the ceiling, a pain swelling in her chest, she could feel tears well in her eyes and she could almost smell the Ocean water that was in the dream…it had only been a dream…right? Looking about she realized it was late, the sun spilled into the room and onto her bed giving her a little bit of a smile to show… but the chill of the dream would not fade. Who was Cade? Where was she? So many questions, just too few answers.

Pushing the two heavy oak doors open three girls walked in they looked like three celestial beings being ushered in from heaven, the rush for breakfast had just started so plenty people were in the corridor to see these three stunning creatures walk in. Draco happened to be in a group with Pansy and her Clones when he looked up to see a face he had dreamt about all night, Cleopatra.

Cleo walked in the front of the two girls who seemed younger than she was, one looked about fifteen and the other about twelve, but all three had the same golden rod hair and fair complexion. The one who seemed to be the youngest had pale blue eyes much like Draco's and the other girl had eyes the colour of the midnight sky, dark and churning. The three walked through the crowd of students and they parted all gazing at them in wonder.

As Cleo passed Draco she gave a smirk and looked into his eyes from over her shoulders then winked and turned continuing to sidle down the corridor. The cat like creatures parted the crowd without a word, a hush befell the hall as all eyes turned to them till they disappeared around a corner.

Running down the Corridor she decided to skip breakfast she wasn't all that hungry; still from the years with out food she hadn't acquired the taste for it yet.

She turned towards where the Headmasters Office was only to bump into someone. She looked up and gave a smile then threw her arms around the tall figure, it was Cleo.

"Hey there Asryel." Cleo spoke softly stepping back and gesturing to the two girls who bore the same kind grin as Cleo.

"This is Serenity and Livid." Asryel nodded her hellos then turned again speaking over her shoulder.

"I must go but I'm guessing you're going to the same place as I."

"Correct." Leading the way Asryel was listening to the conversation in whispers behind her.

"So this is her…" the smallest girl spoke softly, kindly

"Yes…The Boy who lived found her in the Lake."

"Oh…she doesn't seem very powerful to me." Exclaimed Livid. Some emotion flared in Asryel but she kept her mouth shut till she had to utter the password to open the Headmasters office. Climbing up the steps she opened the door and Dumbledor sat at his desk a bridge made form his hands. He looked at the four who came in over the half moon glasses and gave a warm smile.

"So out of Seven I have the wonderful luck of having four in the same room. Serenity, Lividanna, and Cleopatra Seraphic, if I'm not mistaken.

Asryel just glared, he knew all along and hadn't told her…he knows more too, but why won't anyone tell her more!

The Four girls sat down and started talking about how they could help with this year. Serenity would be going into her second year, Livid into her Fifth and Cleo, would be with Asryel in the sixth.

They were sorted; all different now…Cleo would be in Slytherin, Livid in Ravenclaw and Serenity in Hufflepuff.

"So Cleo, do you have the book?"

"Yes I do…" Cleo glanced at Asryel and then at Dumbledor.

"What book?" Asryel's grip tightened on her chair.

"Just a book I borrowed." Cleo Grinned sheepishly obviously not letting on about something…that was the last nerve pulled on Asryelynn.

"Why won't anyone tell me ANYTHING!"

Asryel was on her feet fists clenched and the three girls around her got really wide eyes. Something changed about her that second, her eyes dancing with the fire of the sun.

"Calm down Miss Seraphic, we would but we fear for your safety." Dumbledor said calmly even though he was on his feet.

"Damn it! I can take care of myself! I did for a thousand years!" she spat, her blood felt like it was boiling and pain shot through her head, but she didn't care… she was angry, angry at the world.

"I know but you're not ready for what you don't know. You're not ready for the truth." Dumbledor spoke once more soothingly. Asryel could feel the itch to take anger out on something, she didn't want to hurt anyone, but she had to vent somewhere.

She spun around running from the room and out into the corridors, taking turns and doors till she came to a dead end and placed her forehead against the stone angered even still after her romp through the halls. Suddenly she threw her hand out causing a wall to singe and lick with flames till it died down and then a hand touched her shoulder, she whirled around startled.

"Professor Snape…" she uttered a flare of anger still edging within her voice, but he was staring at her steadily with his normal scowl.

"Did you just do that?" He motioned to the burn mark on the wall and she looked down at her feet biting her lip then looked up again.

"Yes I did." She drawled matching his glare, she moved past him not about to be trapped between him and a wall again. This seemed to stump him, her turning her back to him.

"Miss Seraphic, I'd like to purpose you helping me with some of my personal Potion Projects, yesterday you finished a Potion I've been working on for my whole life…" he said to her back and she stopped and turned to face him curls falling into her face.

"You want to know my life's work in other words?" He paused then nodded in comply

"Fine then so be it, I'll meet you in the Potions room after breakfast." Leaving him staring after her he was dumbfounded; had she just told him what to do?

"Asryel over here." Harry called to her waving for her to join in his little group. She made her way over to the table and sat down next to Harry who flushed furiously.

"Azzy, did you hear about the three new girls?"

"Yea they are my sisters…and what's with the nick name?" she laughed looking at Ron who turned three shades of red himself.

"Sorry." He said his ears pink.

"Wait, Wait? You're sisters?" Hermione seemed to be the only who had taken notice she had said sisters.

"But weren't you found in the lake."

"By the lake," Asryel Corrected then continued before eating a bit of toast.

"…It's a long story, and I'd tell, but the book I found it in, was taken from me. I'm not sure what they don't want me to find out."

"What was it about?"

"It was called Seven Blades: A Mythical Tale of the Soulless" Harry's eyes got wide

"You're a Soulless Child?" he had dropped his fork and Hermione gave a laugh.

"Harry you actually read a book and remember something about it?" he glared at her then shook his head.

"Well, that book is in the restricted section sadly I can't get to it, unless a teacher signs a note." Hermione stated rather matter of factly.

Breakfast was over rather soon, because of her late arrival, but yet it satisfied the pang of hunger she had in the pit of her stomach after her little burst of anger, she just may like this eating thing.

She hadn't seen Cleo, Livid, or Serenity yet so she guessed they had gone to Diagon Alley with Draco most likely. As of now she wasn't going to speak to them, she hated them, hated their games, their plays at keeping all information form her, but Why?

Shaking her head as if the attempt would help clear her raving thoughts she walked through the dark dungeons and oddly enough the cold walls radiating its glacial feel calmed Asryel, soothed her seemingly boiling blood.

Cutting into the Potions classroom without so much as a knock she caught Snape off guard and surprisingly enough he jumped slightly. A smile curled on her lips at this and she came up leaning over his shoulder looking at his paper. He was going about it all-wrong.

Shaking her head for the second time she picked up a stack of his notes and sat down in a chair looking through them a scowl on her face. Then she came to a page about a potion he found impossible to make, "The Age stall Potion." she gave a snort.

"Impossible…" she drawled in near laughter. Severus looked up at her and furrowed his brow.

"Come on." Asryel got up and took his hand pulling him to his feet and out of the Potions room.

When she had grasped her long fingers around his hand he shivered, it was sheer delight to be near her and look upon her, but for her to touch him was something entirely new, in fact very few people wanted to be around him. She led him outside and started walking the path around the lake. Severus had stopped; a walk around the lake didn't sound all too good for people to see. Asryel seemed to sense this and turned around.

"Don't worry Professor…" She continued to walk and he followed till they came to an over hanging self from the cliff looming over the lake… He watched as Asryel climbed up a few feet then disappeared into the shadows.

"I found this entrance while on one of my many walks around lake in my week of getting better." Hesitantly he followed up and was greeted by a room with five walls all adorn with books and on the far side of the room was a table that had vials of all sorts. He was shocked.

"Hey what else was I suppose to do for a thousand years?" Asryel said wryly.

The next half-hour was spent with Asryel showing him all the _impossible_ _Potions_ she had made, The Age Stall Potion being one of them. She had explained that she assumed she'd been given it when she was sixteen to stall her age. She let him at it while she sat down on her bed and shut her eyes thinking of what she didn't know yet. She had guessed a long time ago that the Age Stall Potion had been used on her, she had tried to find the reversal of it, she wanted to die finally.

Hours it seemed had passed since they had been here and Severus was so engrossed with the potions he didn't notice Asryel slip off to sleep and once he did he found himself watching her with interest. He wanted to be holding her right then, he didn't know why, but she had that effect on him. The awful thought of loving a student caused a churning pain in the pit of his stomach though finally he realized that she was over a millennium, this made him smile. He toyed with the idea as he came over and stood over her curled up figure that lie upon the bedclothes; she looked so angelic and not the least harmful as the Headmaster had told him. He bent down about to wake her when his hand reached her shoulders her eyes opened and he jerked slightly at the sight of those burning embers staring at him.

"We should go Miss. Se…" she reached up pulling him down and he tensed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Her body was shaking under his and he placed his arms on either side of her propping himself up on his elbows to lift some of his weight off of her as he returned the kisses. She then pulled her lips from his and looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Severus I lo…"

"Professor Snape?" Snape shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the girl before him; that had only been a dream? He sighed disappointed and turned to face her.

"Don't you think we should go soon?"

"Of course Miss Ser…"

"Asryel." She corrected and turned to go towards the bookcase when he reached out and grabbed her wrist firmly she was jerked back and forced to look at him.

"Don't Correct me!" he hissed and she just smiled and leaned up kissing his cheek then winking she left his grasp to read a few books over again.

__

Damn her and her Games he thought as he wrote down a few more notes stealing glances at her figure climbing the ladder to the higher shelves. His cheek still burned with the feeling of her lips, he'd relished in the short moment, but it only made him want to be closer to her.

Coming down from the ladder Asryel turned around and ran into something, looking up into the face of the Professor. For a moment she was lost in the void of his eyes, she couldn't move from the spot they anchored her feet, then her hands lost all feeling. The books fell from her palms as she reached behind her to gain balance bracing against the ladder. He took a step forward and they kept their gazes locked not daring to remove the connection, understanding of both their pain. Slowly Severus drew down and Asryel shut her eyes her breath all but stopped.

This time she made no attempt to push him away, this time she wanted it just as bad as he did. He moved first and brought his thin lips to her's and grasped her upper arms pulling her towards him his lips covering her. Her blood pulsed through her body like a drum and it rang in her ears steady as the pulse of his heart, which as her's, was beginning to race.

He released her shoulders and she pushed the ladder aside so it ran down the wall and she stumbled back till the books behind her bit into her shoulder blades. She gave a gasp of pain at first then her pain was soothed away by his touch on her face. He slowly pushed away her robes and let them slip off her shoulders. Her hand was held on his cheek and her other hand laced in his hair.

As he pulled away from the kiss she bit at his lips playfully, he was amused by this and bent down again kissing her with all the wanton he had shaking in his body. But then he felt it, what he dreaded, guilt. Pushing away suddenly he looked at her then looked away walking to the hole in the floor and slipped out without a word leaving Asryel falling to her knees staring after.

"So Mr. Malfoy you had to baby sit yet again." Cooed Cleo as she looked through a few books, Draco was a good many feet behind her leaning against a table, arms crossed enjoying the view till he was jarred from his thoughts.

"Drop it Cleo, would you?"

"Sorry Malfoy." She drawled with a slight tone of amusement. Draco returned his thoughts back to enjoying the view from behind her, then spoke yet again.

"It's Draco by the way. We're in the same house, why call me by Malfoy like the low life Gryffindors do?"

"My sister is one of those low life Gryffindors." Draco paused at this and then beat himself mentally for the comment.

"Sor…"

"Accepted." She said flatly clearly wanting to edge on his nerves.

" I didn't say sorry…"

"Then what were you going to say?" she laughed pulling a book down and reading through the pages.

"Uh…. Err…Serenity…" he stammered.

"Then why did it sound like an 'o' was in there somewhere."

"Cleo…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever have anything better to do?"

"No."

"Thought so."

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Chapter Four: Love, Laughter, and Pillows

(A/N--I give my friend Mia credit for the chapter Title, the title was made by her, I'm just borrowing it.)

****

Cursing silently under her breath as she walked around the lake, she wasn't too particularly happy with the Severus at this moment. He'd left her, with out a word at all, like he was afraid of something, of her. She let out a soft sob and put her palms to her eyes trying to clear her head of the thoughts and the massive headache she'd received since. Turning her face to the dimming sky she let out a cry of frustration. She wasn't sure of it, but she might of found a reason for living a little longer, Severus

The sun was just starting to set against the looming trees at the edge of the forest. The lake waters shimmered like a smooth red mirror reflecting her twin up at her. She could see no one and then shut her eyes while walking till they shot open as a cold arm found it's way around her waist and pulled her back and another hand gripping into her windpipe cutting off her air. Opening her mouth to scream nothing came out and a harsh laugh chilled Asryel.

"Told you I'd come back for you, child." The voice was like a hiss, winding down her neck and finding her ear causing her heart to skip a beat. She knew that voice; somewhere she knew that voice, that same icy breath, same touch, but who was it?

The hand around her waist came up and raked across her neck, it's nails digging into her flesh, she shuddered at the stinging adrenaline pumping through her veins. Strangely enough she found she liked the burning pain, but not who was causing it. Then the hands left her neck and she put her palms to the earth sucking in air, she turned around to see who it was, but no one was there, just the grass bowing to the will of the wind, turning back she looked down. Only now did she realize she was on her knees and that her body was shaking. Forcing herself up she ran the rest of the way till she was safely in bed where she lie till she fell away to a restless sleep, haunted by that voice.

Slowly weeks drew by, Hallows Eve just around the corner and Asryel drew further from people, further from sanity, something was wrong, some edge inside of her told her something was very wrong. She hadn't told anyone of those moments by the lake weeks before. One of the few times she knew fear was a strong emotion and seemed her only emotion along with anger, as well as some unknown one deep inside her.

"What are ingredients to the Polyjuice Potion." Snape hissed looking at his class of Slytherin and Gryffindors, three hands went up automatically, Potter, Granger and Weasley. About to call on Weasley Severus noticed the figure sitting in the back, gold hair falling in ringlets to her shoulders and her eyes far away at an unhappy memory his brow furrowed a second then he called out her name.

"Miss. Seraphic." He stated in his normally harsh tone towards Gryffindors, she jerked from her thoughts and looked at him for a second obviously she hadn't been listening.

"…Polyjuice Potion, Ingredients?" he crossed his arms behind his back and looked at her, into her burning eyes. Then she smiled lazily and replied.

"Lacewing flies stewed twenty-one days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, boomslang skin, a bit of who you want to turn into."

"Shrinking Solution?"

"Chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, dash of leech juice." she said again as if it was no effort."

"Wolfsbane Potion?" He hissed testing her wit and mental quickness at the moment, the class gaped a moment as Asryel smirked like a Slytherin would, sly, like she knew something no one else did except Snape.

__

(Note: this isn't the real formula for the Wolfsbane Potion so I made these up)"Crushed Black beetle eyes, chopped knotgrass, seven Pixie Tears, Jade Flower picked at midnight, wolfsbane boiled three days, and a drop Dragons blood." She finished and looked straight at Severus who was itching to smile, but kept it back he nodded and turned away.

"Good, Miss Seraphic, twenty Points." Whispering broke out among the tables a lot of the Slytherins glared at Asryel.

"Quiet!" hissed Severus rather loudly causing Neville to jump nearly out of his chair.

The class continued with Severus giving them an essay to do as he sat down at his desk to write things down stealing glances at the figure in the back. She sat alone now, she hardly talked, laughed like she used to, she was oddly different. He'd noticed all four of the Seraphic sisters seemed to be uptight, Asryel though seemed angry as the others seemed afraid…what had happened?

"Miss Seraphic stay after a moment." Asryel looked at the door longingly then sighed as the rest of the classed filed out by her, running her hand through her hair she sat there a moment silently watching Severus at his desk, head bent over some project. She opened her mouth to speak then he spoke cutting her off.

"Are you okay Miss Seraphic, you seem a bit off these days."

"I'm fine, Sev…Professor Snape, just don't feel very good right now.

"How can I help?" he said crossing his hands on the desk looking at her as she stood there glaring.

"I'm Fine!" she snapped and without a word walked to the door till his deep voice reached her ears and made her shiver.

"Meet me here tomorrow after dinner I need your help on something." She paused and then walked out of the room continuing to her classes.

Hallow footsteps sounded in the hall and soon a girl with long golden red hair in soft waves was seen walking down the Corridor. The soft silky green night Robe billowing behind her, like water.

Her Bright green eyes where shining brightly in the torchlight. Glancing behind her and down the hall she paused and opened a door stepping inside.

"Well Cleopatra has arrived." Joked the blonde 6th year sitting on a blanket by a burning fire. Cleo flushed and swept in shutting and locking the door behind her; it was an old classroom in the dungeons never used for anything. It had cold stone walls a few tables pushed against the wall. She sidled over towards him and he smirked seeing her curves fully visible when she walked he hips swaying, the silky robes and night gown flowing over her form. The firelight played with her angelic face and long golden hair that hung down to her waist recently brushed. The folds of the silk glinting in the light as well as her eyes, she was Draco's Dream, she was Draco's.

He stood up to meet her as she stepped onto the blanket and he kissed her nose softly pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled as she pushed away and he went to pour some wine he'd smuggled into the school, she in the mean time walked across the room and sat on a table watching him. Her thoughts though lie on her sister at the moment.

Asryel is changing and Cleo knew that.

"Cleo…" Draco said as he come over to her and set the glasses down.

"…Are you okay?"

"Yea, just thinking." She took up a glass and put it to her lips sipping it then setting it down, sliding off the table she stood in front of Draco and rested her hand on his chest looking up at him softly. He drew down and kissed her tender lips gingerly and encircled his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She giggled under the kiss and put her hands up and around his neck lacing her fingers in his fine hair.

Draco relished in her sweet smell, her soft skin, her hunger for no one but himself, it was odd, but he was in love with this girl, she just wasn't a toy to gain money or popularity like all the others had been. Running his hands up to her thighs he lifted her up pushing her up onto the table knocking the two glass of wine over and crashing them to the floor. Cleo let out a moan of wanton as she felt his lips trail down her neck. Damn his touch it intoxicated her, rendering her helpless to resist her desire.

Draco pushed her robes away from her shoulders and kissed down her shoulders and back to her lips then they both jumped as a rather large bang was heard against the door.

Asryel couldn't sleep, her body shook with emotion, she was still falling from sanity no matter how hard she tried and now she had to face Severus tomorrow.

She sighed and got up pulling her school robes over her nightgown and made her way out and towards the 6th year boys' dorms. She had heard Harry talking about an invisibility cloak sometime ago. Opening his trunk she pushed a few things aside pausing as she heard him shift in his bed, finally she came across the cloak and snatched it up. Shutting the trunk she scurried out of the room silently.

Pulling the cloak around herself she came down the steps into the Common Room to find a few seventh years finishing homework. Walking to the Portrait hole she opened it silently and slid out into the halls

__

I need to take a walk. she thought as she jogged halfway down the corridor before slowing down. It seemed like hours while she wandered around aimlessly down many steps and through many doors.

Her thoughts lie in a lot of places taking her away from where she was going and then she ran into something. She jolted from her thoughts as she careened to the floor the cloak slipping off her. Her head hit the ground with a crack and she moaned in pain as she rubbed the back of her head and sat up to meet that icy black gaze of none other than Severus Snape.

"I…sorry…err…" she stammered looking at the cloak about her as he stood up and looked down on her. He held his hand out to her as she looked down and then looked up to see his emotions, there was none. Cautiously she took it and stood up, coming up a bit closer than she realized they would. They paused looking at each other silently.

Severus was immediately taken back to those weeks before in the room under Hogwarts, he remembered it so well, his eyes danced over her figure as they stood there. She was changing, somehow she was, the ringlets of hair hung in her face as she looked at him lost in thought torn between something…that's when he noticed it.

"Where'd that scar come from, Mis…"

"Asryel." She cut him off pulling her collar around her throat more, Severus seeing this he batted her hand away as he ran his fingers over the three jagged scars recently made.

She shivered at his touch on the sore skin and she cast her eyes down not looking at him, his skilled hands came to her chin and lifted her head. When it was just them he was a different person towards her.

"Miss Seraphic…what happened?" he said in his still cruel voice but she could hear the hint of kindness in it.

"I-can't-tell you." She forced out and made to push away, but he flicked his hand out and caught her wrist. She tried to jerk her hand from his grasp, but couldn't.

"Let me go!" she hissed trying to pull her way away. He shook his head obviously not letting go till she told him what had happened.

"Professor! LET ME GO!" She hissed louder and firmer and he all the sudden let her wrist go as an eerie wind churned in the halls, her eyes were dancing with fury, her face emotionless. She stood there the wind tearing at her hair and clothes, a torrent of heat flushed around them and his eyes got wide.

__

It is true she is Asryel Seraphic no doubt about it...the youngest of the seven and most deadly. he thought as he pushed her forcefully into a door making sure she couldn't hurt him or herself for that matter. Snapping from whatever trance she was in she looked at him frightened, she then shut her eyes and a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

Severus had his body pressed against hers' as she strained to get away, his face closer to hers than he realized, after a moment she settle down looking into his eyes. He couldn't help it any longer, he was drawn into the fiery pits of her eyes and he couldn't stop himself from bringing his lips to hers emphatically.

At first she tried to pull away from him, but she soon melted into this hungry yearning. God she wanted his strong arms around her, she just plain out wanted him. His grip around her loosened, but the space between them was pressed to nothing as his hands ventured down her body and hers clung to around his neck digging her nails in his back.

He finally broke away and looked at her softly she looked at him her eyes hardly open, but her desire was apparent, her burning lustful eyes staring at him.

"You need sleep." With that he picked her up in both arms carrying her down the hall.

Little did they know that as soon as they disappeared down the corridor Cleo and Draco stuck their heads out of the door puzzled, Draco picked up the cloak lying outside in the hall so no one would know anyone was in the room.

Stepping into his sleeping quarters Severus lay Asryel down on the bed softly. It was really his only choice since he didn't know the password to Gryffindor and he didn't want Dumbledor to know what had happened.

She was angelic as she slept on the bed, he stood over her a moment watching her chest rise and fall in rhythm. He felt the urge to bend down and take her in his arms again and hold her, but he forced his eyes away and walked across the room.

Opening his wardrobe he pulled his night clothes out and glanced at Asryel making sure she was asleep before he pulled his robes off and then his shirt, he turned his back on the girl as he folded his shirt and hung his robes.

Slowly Asryel opened her eyes the head splitting pain jotting through her nerves, but she gasped inaudible as she spotted Severus on the other side of the room, no shirt on. Opening her mouth, no words came out, she only stared sitting up silently. Her Chemise had come untied during the ordeal in the halls and now showed the crease of her cleavage in between her cloth.

He turned around, about to pull his shirt over his head when he dropped it at the sight of Asryel watching him. They stared at each other a moment that spark of emotion flying between them again.

Severus let his eyes fall over her tense figure, her short hair, her Chemise, and exposed legs. He forced himself to look away speaking,

"Get some sleep Miss. Seraphic." Bending over he picked his shirt up and she spoke stopping him once more.

"Severus, I'm sorry and thank you." He didn't answer and pulled his shirt over his head buttoning the three buttons at the top the sleeve hiding the bandage over his arm, that cursed cut he'd woke up with it was like Asryels.

"I should go back to the…"

"No, I'm not letting you, you're too tired to go anywhere." He hissed putting out all the candles save one.

"Then where are you sleeping?" she asked her eyes following him around the room. He glanced at her a moment then shook his head.

"Don't matter, here take this and get some sleep." He handed her a glass of some potion and with out a question she drank it then blinked her eyes a few times. The world swirled around her and she dropped the glass from her hands and it plummeted to the floor, but Severus caught it in one hand watching her lie down in the bedclothes. He drew them around her and gave a true smile.

Cracking her eyes slowly the room was dark and it took Asryel a moment to adjust, then she could see the outline of someone sitting on he edge of the bed. She knew it was Severus, it had to be, getting up softly on her knees she came over and touched his shoulder causing him to whirl around and pin her down against the pillows his hand around her throat.

After a moment he lifted his hand and turned around again. He was holding his arm and curious, Asryel looked over his shoulder to see a glowing mark on his arm like scratches, three of them. She gasped shortly and fell back in surprise. He once again whirled around, bloodshot eyes and his lips pursed tightly, he was over top her within seconds breathing hard, his hands at her sides pressed palm face down on the bed.

"Se…"

"Shhhh" he pressed his fingers to her lips and leaned down closer.

"It hurts…" he choked out in a hoarse voice. She opened her mouth again to speak, but he hushed her again with his fingers.

"It was…" this time she silenced him with her hand and reached up putting a hand around his neck and drew him down kissing him, softly letting him sooth his pain through her.

Letting a hand with haste to the strings of her chemise, untying it he let his lips fall from her lips to her chin and down the front of her neck. Moaning in delectation she tipped her head back softly allowing his lips to venture down her collarbone. Her breath quickened as he pushed her frock away from her shoulders and down slowly, the cold air hit her bare chest as she desperately grasped from something clench on to.

His lips found her supple breasts covering them with soft kisses then he brought his lips up back to her lips kissing her with all the passion quaking inside of him.

He ran a hand past her scar on her neck and then her scar, met with his glowing wound causing a series of explosions in Asryels blood seemingly. She let an airy sound of pain escape and clenched her fists around the cloth of his shirt. He didn't noticed, or if he had he didn't seem to care.

Sitting up momentarily, he came down again kissing her with all the pent up emotion from years before. He let his tongue explore her's twist with hers. He could feel warmth radiating from her, she was warm to touch, so he let a hand run down her side, and hip pushing up the bottom of her frock slowly with fluid motions caressing her skin.

He was in pain, he wanted to vent it all out on something and he hated it that she had presented herself for the task. He didn't want to hurt her; she was just trying to help, but if this went as far as he thought it would, he could cause her injury.

Asryel moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and brought it up to caress his back with her fingers. She could feel scars riddling his flesh along his spine. She shut her eyes having her hand explore up his backbone, she pulled the shirt off him caught a short breath before kissing him again. She wanted nothing else besides him, he was her life now, and anything else didn't matter. The hem of her night gown was pooled at her hips, leaving her legs fully exposed, his hand caressed the inside of her thigh hiking slowly upwards.

Then he jerked away and yelled in pain putting his hands on his head; Asryel, frightened, jumped back against the headboard watching him. Her burning eyes rested on his arm where the glowing had stopped and three marks settled over the Dark Mark. Asryel Gasped, pulling her Chemise up around her. He looked at her in horror.

"What's happening?" With that silence fell over them.

Staring for a long time at each other unspoken words passed between them, between their contrasting eyes. Breaking the trance they had fallen in Severus got up from the bed and crossed the room over to the wash bowl dipping his hands into the cold water.

"None of this happened Miss Seraphic, understand?" He spoke sharply the words cutting into her as he spoke; she slowly laced her Chemise up around her again and then looked up staring at his back that was turned to her. He knew something she didn't, everyone knew something and wasn't telling her.

Getting up she pushed towards the door when she was met by the dangerously velvet voice streaking between the strands of hair hanging in her face.

"Weather foul and Weather fair, six sisters stand and stare. Wince upon a seventh made, Angel of death, Wings of Flame. Let the seventh take the blame. No soul to save, immortal slave, marked by three, The seventh most deadly." It was no more than a whisper, but it caused Asryel to spin around her eyes fixing on the Professor looking into the reflective glass. Something dawned in her, something she didn't know was there…understanding and love, actual love for this man.

"That's me, isn't it?" she asked her voice smoother than she thought it would be. He didn't answer and she took a step closer.

"That's what everyone is afraid of, isn't it?" She took yet another step towards him and laid a pale hand on his arm, he looked up at her, strain in his dark ebony eyes then turned and pulled away from her touch grabbing a book from the table in the far corner.

"Read it, you'll understand." Pressing the book into her hands his brushed against her's softly. They both stopped and looked at each other, that longing desire pulling them back. Asryel was the one to break the gaze, she nodded and strode out of the room.

Cleo sat down on the blanket staring into the fire one hand pressed against the stone firmly. Draco came from the door and walked over towards her sitting down slightly behind her placing a cloak he found in the hall beside them.

"That was your sister and…"

"Professor Snape." Answered Cleo as she looked back at Draco's iron-gray eyes staring at her with imploring desire. She turned her eyes from his so not to see his disappointment.

"It's late I should get some sleep." She cooed as his hand found hers. She shivered at the touch of his flesh, his icy eyes his icy touch, yet warm heart and breath always filled Cleo with all the rapture she could've ever thought possible for her to achieve; a body who has a soul, a soul that has been through everything.

"Something is on your mind, Cleo." Draco murmured holding her pale hand in his.

"You wouldn't understand." She stated standing up only to be halted by his grip on her hand still.

"Let me understand then." He begged looking up at her with his cutting gaze. Sighing she came down again to sit next to him when she was pulled into his lap his firm arms encircling her.

"Now…" he drawled in his normal Malfoy tone.

"…Tell me everything, Miss Seraphic." Taking a deep breath slowly she shut her eyes and then reopened them gaining her normal composure.

"As I've told you I'm not normal, I'm a err prophecy, a statistic, something that wasn't exactly suppose to be made." The blond 6th year nodded his head, stroking her hair with one hand letting his fingers rake through her soft curls.

"Well me and my sisters were created- birthed from the blood line who hardly got to hear us cry out our first breaths in the harsh atmosphere of this new world we entered.

First Faith was born …Child of Air; she was the oldest of us and was killed when she was given freedom. Cade and Jade were born next, the sun and stars twins both didn't look like the rest of us they were born with brilliant white hair, like Veelas though later we found they weren't. A Dragon killed Jade four years ago and Cade still travels the world I think more for Jades sake than herself.

Then came Serenity of water, you've met her, she was born from the same mother as Livid who came a few years after Serenity as the child of dark and light. Then came I who is the only sister of the Rowena Ravenclaw and the child of Earth." Cleo took a breath as Draco gaped at her his thoughts reeling, but where was Asryel in all of this?

"Everyone in our blood line came from the Ravenclaw pure blooded family all taken away by the same twisted man, the man I've yet to know. He was the most cruel man I've ever seen, his signature mark is three jagged marks made by his fingers nails raking over your skin, it states that he has marked your soul for his taking. Once you got the mark you stop aging, I think it has to deal with a potion he gives us when marking us. The reason he marked us was we were part of the Prophecies each generation of a family would spawn a child who would be an angel of a certain realm of elements.

We were taken from our mothers dating back to my great-great-great-grandmother to be branded like animals and to be weapons of war, there was only suppose to be six of us. So we had no souls, they were taken and therefore we were controlled.

I was the most perfected at the time since I was the youngest at the time, which was up until the seventh and true soulless child came about."

"Asryel." Draco automatically said looking at Cleo emotionless.

"She was Rowena's second daughter and when she was born the rest of us were given our souls back though immortality reminded us of our rough beginnings.

The strangest part about Asryelynn is she couldn't be marked no matter how hard he tried. He had stated she had no soul at birth and you can't mark a soul that is not there, it was like the soul she was suppose to have wasn't available so she had none. He tricked her into thinking he controlled her, by means I wouldn't utter to you. The thing that disturbs me now though is she has the mark now, somehow she has feelings besides the deepest hate for the world, Love I would assume." Cleo finished out of breath looking at Draco with her gleaming eyes he just looked at her obviously not sure what to think much less say.

"Now you know what was on my mind, thank you for listening." She got up and walked to the door looking at him one more time and smiling meekly, so unlike herself.

"Good night my Love." She let the words roll off her tongue as she shut the door behind her leaving Draco sitting there pondering everything he had just heard.

"Seven Blades: A Mythical Tale of the Soulless" she whispered musically under her breath as she sat on the sill of the large arched window set into the wall of the Gryffindor tower. Her hands shook as she opened the cover once again like she had at the bookstore, she had been frightened by what she read then. Then Cleo had told her she was an elemental sister, Asryelynn Seraphic and along the way she found more and more about herself. Now only pages stood between her and the truth.

Her burning eyes fell on the first words like they had before and she read over them.

__

Some think that the seven sisters never existed as others say that they still do, no matter the view it's explained here…

Hours passed Asryel as she read through the chapters the moon light dimly shining through the clouds and lit her page as she turned the rough parchment with her split fingertips.

__

Part VII

The She-Devil

The Unknown Seraphic

"Asryel?" came a thick voice causing her to jerk in surprise and nearly fall out the window before catching herself, but not before seeing the book plummet from her hands.

"Damn!" she hissed leaning out looking through the fog to see where it landed.

"You okay?" Spinning around with a flood of anger she was about to spit out curses when her blazing eyes met the gelid cool green of Harry's.

"Yea…" was all she could say as she looked at the sixteen-year old boy who had his eyes fixed on hers.

"You're book…it fell. Didn't it?" she nodded and sat down on the sill again beckoning him over, she hadn't read anything in that book worth her time anyway, but yet again she didn't finish either.

Giving a defeated sigh Harry looked over at her as he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked softly in his dark voice.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read." She left out the walk in the halls and Severus knowing that those kinds of things were forbidden.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either I had a…" he couldn't finish for some reason his eyes were cast outside as if in a long away memory.

"Nightmare?" she inquired suggestively and he looked back at her with sad eyes then nodded. She gave a short warming smile and gathered him into a hug, he was tense at first then relaxed into her arms and nestled his face into her shoulder.

They were like that for a long time before he pulled away and looked at her a moment, a thousand questions raining in his eyes like the tears that had dried on his face.

"Asryel, can I ask you something?" he suddenly became interested in the crack that was in the stone.

"Yes…" she nodded even though he wasn't looking at the moment.

"Well," he looked up at her and cleared his throat before continuing.

"What would you say if I did this?" he articulated softly blending the words together then leaning down planting his lips over her's, his hand cradling her face gently as the kiss went on taking them both away. Then reluctantly he pulled back to look into her eyes with plain desire haunting them.

"I would say wow." She said coolly with kindness, she liked Harry, maybe even liked him enough to date him, but he would never be as well liked, no loved as Severus was; she hated that fact of her _feelings._

"I hate to break up this little love fest but I'm in urgent need of speaking with you Asryel." Blotting to her feet along with Harry she whipped around to meet the pallid eyes that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" snapped Harry putting himself between them.

"Stay out of this Potter, I'm only here to talk to Asryel you Prat." He hissed reaching around him grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

****

End Chapter


	5. Chapter Five

**__**

Chapter Five: Angel of Death, Wings of Flame

"Malfoy let go of me!" hissed Asryel as she was shoved into the old Transfiguration room. Light was starting to break in the windows as Draco shut the door firmly behind him looking at Asryel. She stood in the middle of the room her nightgown still draped over her shoulders haphazardly threatening to slip away.

"What do you want!" she spoke calmly but in a forceful tone.

"The Truth." He shot back turning to look out the window crossing his arms.

"What do you want to know?" her teeth were clenched as she walked over to him and hissed in his ear.

"Where'd you get this?" he lashed a hand out to touch her neck, letting his fingers graze the sensitive skin. Asryel paled and stepped back.

"It was a rebound from a spell." She lied tripping over a chair as she backed away from his steps towards her.

"It is then?" he smirked and her burning eyes narrowed to slits; that was it.

"How dare you question me!" rearing her hand back she brought it down with all her might only to feel a biting pain around her wrists and spine. She was against the wall, her wrists clamped with Draco's hands.

Draco had spent his life seducing women and now as always it kicked in.

"Tell me what I want to know, Seraphic." He whispered into her ear letting his lips graze her neck where the scar was, she winced and tried to jerk away.

"Let me go Malfoy you don't know what I can do!" Sudden warmth filled the room, but Draco kept his hands around her wrists pinning them against the stone as she tried her best to be free.

"Let me GO!" she nearly sobbed out with utmost anger and the room was swirling with a magical wind and heat. He still did not answer or let her go, his eyes were on hers. A cry of pain emitted her lips as she arched her back and tossed her head back, despite Draco wasn't going to let her go.

"Let me go…NOW!" the last word was put forth with so much anger Draco was thrown back against the other wall, everything around her and him burst into flames the inferno sweltering around her. Draco looked up from his place towards her, something had happened.

Her nightclothes were now flowing around her ankles glowing like submerged in light and her skin was beading with sweat and paling rapidly yet glowing red and orange from the embers. She stood in the middle of fire; the dancing laces licking at her feet her short ringlets of hair dancing about her face. As if in a garden she let a hand fall into the flames and brought it out holding a line of billowing heat and light and looked upon it with grace. Like a snake it wound around her wrist her hand and then left her finger tips creating letters as it moved through the air reading **Angel of death, Wings of Flame. **Suddenly light radiated in the room and he looked back at the figure of Asryel, she had her arms flung out as a tunnel of fire was moving around her feet. She was hovering in mid air and the door opened with the sound of screams following. Draco didn't care he pulled himself from the ground and stood up staring at her figure as it jerked in pain seemingly.

A sudden coolness covered the room and drops of water began to fall around them the flames dying slowly in the icy water Asryel fell to her knees then crumpled to the floor completely. Draco had his hands pressed against the wall firmly and his jaw set. Letting his eyes travel from Asryel to the door he could see the silhouette of a girl. She stepped forward into the light now streaming from the window, it was Serenity, her hair tied up into a bun spilling with curls, her figure small, but she held a calmness to her.

Two teachers came in and picked the soaked Asryel up and carried her off, Draco stood there still his body quaking, he knew he had made some mistake just wasn't sure what yet.

Trudging back towards the Slytherin Common room in the Dungeons Draco's thoughts lie heavy on Asryelynn, for a fleeting second she didn't look like the normal Asryel. Holding her back was part of his plan to get answers, but he was now coming to terms with the fact it didn't work.

Nearly to the entrance of the Common Room Draco passed the Lavatories and heard a voice he knew all too well from the boys Lavatory. Taking a longing look towards the common room he sighed and turned to the door to the Boys Lavatory. Finding it locked he pulled his wand from his sleeve and opened it silently. Greeted by the warming feeling of water Draco was haunted by the fire and water just moments ago.

He thought that he must be some sight, covered in soot, soaked head to toe a nasty gash across his cheek, but he didn't care really his main worry right now was the person on the other end of the vocal cords.

"What are you doing here?" he said crossing his arms staring down into the bath.

"There were simply too many people in the Girls Bathroom if you ask me." Stated Cleo who had her eyes shut soaking in the bath.

"So you come into the boys Lavatory to have your bath?"

"I locked the door."

"But that didn't stop me now did it?" he raised his brow looking down on her and she opened her eyes and looked him over.

"You look like you've been through a war, darling." She said raising her eyes to his.

"Yes, one with your dearest sister Asryel." she nodded her head motioning for him to turn around. Doing so, even though he didn't mind watching she got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"You angered her then?" Cleo said more as a statement, he nodded.

"And Serenity saved you, because Asryel was changing." Her voice was the normal playful tone, she knew something he didn't.

"How'd you…?" he was silenced by a kiss on the lips softly.

"Don't worry how." She raised her brow once and then began gathering her things that were scattered about the room.

Then he saw it as he watched her, those three marks across her ankle.

"Cleo, why do you have that mark." She paused and looked at him then continued.

"Once you get the mark it never goes away, it's like a modern dark mark Death Eaters get." Draco shuddered at the mention of the Death Eaters.

"Oh." He muttered his thoughts on Christmas break when he'd have to face his father and tell him he wasn't interested in getting the mark he was suppose to have by New Years.

"Everything will be okay, Draco." She cooed softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he brought her face up and kissed her gingerly on the lips thanking her and satisfying himself all at once.

Cleo smiled under the kiss and spoke her forehead pressed against his.

"We shouldn't do this in here." She muttered grinning. As he kissed her yet again, while he cradled her face in one hand the other hand finding his wand.

"Not like anyone is going to walk in." raising his arm he muttered a spell under his breath and then he turned back to Cleo. She laughed and led him over to the bath and pushed him in.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you need your bath." She cooed seductively holding the towel around her chest. He came up sputtering and narrowed his eyes then smirked and grabbed her wrist pulling her in, causing her towel to slip away.

"Now that's not fair!" she squealed brushing strands of wet hair from her face.

"Oh but it is." Kissing her he pulled her onto his lap and let his hands venture down her bare backbone. He had been tired and worried, but being around Cleo he felt a bit more free.

"Do you have any idea how many school rules this violates?" Cleo nearly laughed and laced her hand in his wet pallid hair.

"Yes, half a dozen or so." He smirked and pulled her down into another kiss.

Cleo knew that the best thing she could do was distract Draco from thinking about what had happened, he had made his death wish angering Asryel, thank god for her sister Serenity.

A feeling of un-adultred pleasure jarred her from her thoughts as she took a sharp intake of air and ran a hand down his now bare chest. Kissing him with her quaking emotion.

__

Of course I could always keep myself distracted as well. She contemplated selfishly as she playfully nipped at his neck. Her body burned in desire for him and only him. Since she had met him that day in the streets, the strong emotional pull towards him had caused her confusion. A near thousand of years before she had had no soul to feel with and even with it back the desire of _love _hadn't ever surfaced, not like this.

"Cleo." He spoke softly, like he did when she was around, with gentle caressing words that sent a new wave of wanton through her.

She looked into his eyes mounting with the soft yet fervent desires behind them like hers where.

"Can I keep you." He whispered in her ear, kissing down her neck gingerly.

"Forever." She answered back as he let his hands explore up her thigh pulling her closer to him. She straddled his lap and kissed him fiercely, one of her small feet caught the plug of the tub pulling it lose, the water draining out. Her hair hung in her face in wet golden red strands and his, the bleach blonde soaked and lying on his head like it used to when he gelled it back.

Half the water gone a smirk played upon Draco's lips as he grabbed her arms firmly and pushed her back against the other side and she laughed as one hand trailed down her stomach slowly.

"Promise me you won't leave me Draco." she whispered as she put her arms around his neck again.

"I Promise." a biting pain was felt at the back of his neck and he winced, but paid no mind only bent down to meet her lips with his again.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter Six

**__**

Chapter Six: As it was written. It's all happening.

In the light of the dark of Night, Rain falls

Memories flooded the psyche of Serenity as she pushed out the door calmly. It had begun and she knew that her life of dreams wasn't a lie.

Walking down the steps slowly she held her calm cool composure like she always did, but inside she was burning like all the others Just Cleo and Asryel showing it more. Cleo, though she didn't know, was a crucial part to everything, she had spent her life thinking that the seventh sister was the only one to meet the prophecies she as wrong. Part of it held her, and with the dreams Serenity had through fifteen centuries it all proved true.

A decade ago she wrote her take on the prophecies dealing with her and her sisters and so far she was right.

Her eyes fell to a leather bound book lying in the grass feet away, picking it up in her hand gingerly she opened it to a random page, near the back. It was that book, the one she had written.

__

Part VIII,

The beginning of the End

Beauty is one thing as intelligence is another, love is one thing as hate is another.

The Difference between a person with a Soul and a person without is love and Hate. The Beginning of the End is brought about when love can be brought about even in the soulless.

Their movements pulsed together like their hearts, beating and tearing at their chests. Cleo's eyes shut as she took in short un even breaths, body tense with the intense heat. Her hands laced in his spidersilk hair wet with water and sweat.

__

Out of all Seven two will bring the end. Each torn by what they will have done.

Asryel slept in a torrent of dreams ripping at her mind causing warm tears to flood her shut lids. Each gory vision, causing a new throbbing heat of pain in her chest.

__

Neither will know what is coming, but will only be caught in the time they are in.

Nothing mattered, except each other, not the day before, not the day to come, but only that moment where they were part of each other.

__

The world will burst into flames of blood, the world that only they can see. They will hate what they see themselves as.

Burning flames adorn Asryel, explosions in her boiling blood, she hated the pain everyone was causing before her eyes, the screams of children and innocence, but it was her, she was the root of it all.

__

The end is near…

Asryel shot up shot up breathing hard sweat beading down her face. The Burning, Boiling, raging sensation still pumping through her blood with adrenaline, she was killing people and she didn't seem to care though her inside thoughts were screaming for her to stop. Anger was rising in her mind faster as her breathing began to become more rapid. Her fists clenched tightly her knuckles turned pure white as her eyes swam with hot tears.

Madame Pomfrey came over towards her and with out thinking Asryel jerked her head in her direction the bed behind the medical witch combusted suddenly with a loud pop and made her jump in fright.

Asryel just looked coldly at the fire reflecting in her eyes, swirling in a mess of red and gold. Her hair was weighed down with sweat and water, her body rigid, the older witch ran out of the room as a few more beds exploded.

__

…But not before, true loves last blissful sin…

Cleo let out a moan of raw pleasure as she tipped her head back and arched submissively. Draco's figure over top her's, moments passed un-counted, but relished in with sexual pleasure. Their breathing laboring together in harmony, Draco's skilled hands falling over her curves and lacing in her hair, she was his and his alone.

__

…And regrets last look at sanity.

Dumbledor, Snape, and McGonagal, rushed in as the room was blazing with flames and in the middle of it all stood the small figure of Asryel, her eyes downcast, slowly she looked up, tears streaked her face, eyes laden with guilt.

"Sorry" she murmured and shot a hand out at them and a stream of flames hurled towards them, Severus wielded his wand muttered something and the flames stopped.

Time slowed down in Asryel's mind, all her happiness slipped away past her, she was no more herself, she was Asryelynn, Soulless Child of Fire and Death…

End Chapter


	7. Chapter Seven

**__**

Chapter Seven: Crimson Cries

  
  
"Miss Seraphic, calm down please." Urged Albus as he backed away from the girl, who looked dangerously calm. Her face held no expression as she walked forward towards them, her eyes a brilliant fluid red glinting maliciously, just as the flames licking at her heels and at the stone walls.  
She paid no heed to the headmasters pleas as another line of flames streaked past the three professors, a blazing green light shone and once the haze lifted seconds later, Professor McGonagal was sprawled on the floor, Asryel took another graceful step closer and flames enveloped around her. Tipping her head back a cold hearted grin played on her face, making her once fair face contort into something ugly.  
"Albus, go, get the students somewhere safe."  
"Severus…"  
"NOW!" hissed the Potions master as fire leapt at their robes. Dumbledor gave him a short well giving gaze then turned and left, faster than anyone would think someone like him could move. Snape stood there staring at Asryel as she brought her head around to normal stature. She opened her mouth and spoke in an un earthly tone ringing with malicious laughter.  
"You can't stop me, try you will Severus. You knew I would become this. I'm Asryelynn Seraphic, well my name doesn't suit me well, Seraphic meaning Angelic." Her words curled around him in flames, the room was burning and dancing except for the ground he stood on.  
"You're not the Asryel I knew." He drawled letting his wand fall from his fingers.  
"You're right. I'm myself now."  
"NO! You're a blood thirsty shadow of her." He yelled over the roar of flames.

For a fleeting second the twisted smile playing on her disappeared and it looked as if it was Asryel once again.  
"Severus, please. help." She gave a defiant cry seconds later against some inner force and she screamed piercingly as an explosion combusted in the room, sending Severus out the door into the halls.  
Crashing into the wall he gave a grunt of pain before he tried to gain his footing. Through the door leapt flames and then the figure of Asryel appeared silhouetted by the fire. She walked past the Potions master who stood a gape at her, she wasn't that evil creature that was inside the Infirmary but she wasn't Asryel either. He watched her silently then stepped forward.  
"Stop." He hissed under his breath, she only stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, then lifted a hand and seemingly blew a kiss, but instead it was a sweltering heat that surrounded him and caged him away. Through the dancing flames he could she her continue, where her feet touched the stone would bubble and mesh, she seemed unstoppable.  
  
_The Fire's will burn unstoppable, the serpent comes through those flames as well as the three soulless that are missing. _  
  
In silence, Draco and Cleo dressed, they'd gone farther than they intended to go, but despite it _had_ happened. Cleo looked over at Draco who was now pulling his shirt on, his back turned. Something caught her sharp eyes and she narrowed them then got up and halted Draco from placing his collar over what she had seen, a look of confusion crossed her face as she let her pale fingers trail over three freshly made scratches made in the back of his neck.  
"Draco…" he winced and turned around his eyes searching, Cleo looked frightened now, she staggered back, but Draco caught her shoulder steadying her.  
His lips were moving, forming words she could not hear, her world swayed around her, the light suddenly painful, then she felt herself careen to the floor, but blacking out before she reached it fully.

****

Rushing down the hallway with, Cleo clutched in his arms, Draco was spooked by how few people were in the halls. An eerie hissing sound reached his ears and he jerked around a corner still at full stride to come to the hospital wing. He was stopped abruptly as heat beat against him, shielding himself against it he turned his back to it and then looked over his shoulder at a hall of nothing but sweltering flames. Oh god he thought as he ran set Cleo down several feet down the hall. He'd seen someone in that inferior of hell.  
Shaking from adrenaline coursing through him, he covered his mouth with his robes and cast an anti burn spell on his robes before charging into the dance embers of the hall. He'd seen her, some where…where? Who?  
His robes began to ware of the spell against the furious heat and he felt it, his body was shaking with fear now. He couldn't see the way out anymore, much less who he'd seen must be gone now.  
Hearing the soft sobs of someone, Draco jerked around desperate to find the source of the crying. If there was one thing Cleo had taught him, it was compassion. Huddled in a corner he found a small girl shrouded in a white night gown.  
"Hey…" he said hoarsely and he went to reach out to the girl, but his hands went through her and she looked up suddenly, eyes with no colour. An airy voice passed around him and seemed to hold the flames at bay.  
"I pass to you my breath, I pass you the long dead spirit of air. Now breathe." It was a childish voice and the girl was gone before his eyes, Draco jerked back as a wisp of silver attacked his solar plexus sending him to his knees.  
Gasping for breath he shut his eyes and crumpled to the stone floor, his heartbeat slowly diminishing, he could feel the heat tugging at him.  
"It is done, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You are no longer needed, Faith." A harsh voice echoed in her mind as the girl, who could be no more than five, sat in chains in front of a man who sneered and raised his hand.  
The girl shut her eyes and searched, desperate to find a replacement. Finding the pallid eyes of lust a mere thousand years later she took a deep breath as she opened her eyes in time to see a ghost like figure of herself channeling into her own body. She gave gasp of air as she felt her life fail despite her soul being given back  
"It is done, Draco Malfoy." She whispered before her face became slack.

****

"Stay away from me" A shrill frightened voice, yelled, as a girl stumbled over a rock adorn path that led into the wooded forbidden forest. A black wolf, horrid in appearance, strode over the rocks after the small girl who tripped in her haste desperately trying to find enough air to breathe.  
The beast bore its teeth, long, sharp, blood stained, it's matted fur covered in mud and blood making it even more ugly to look upon. The girl lie on the ground for a moment not enough strength to stand, she heaved looking through the trees at the full moon blazing above her.  
With a deep growl sounding in it's throat the wolf lunged towards her, but seeing this coming, she rolled to the side, the nasty creature catching hold of her Crimson robes, tearing it and shredding it. It hissed seemingly and made to bite at her legs, but she kicked at it several times. Finally she nailed it in the jaw and it whined backing away a moment, thus giving the girl time to get up upon her feet once again.  
Tearing away from the wolf she ran deeper into the wood, rocks biting into her feet, but she didn't care, she had to run. This girl was fair; her face was pale from fright, her moonbeam coloured hair twisted with leaves and twigs. Her robes, silken cloth thin, but warming, hung tattered around her the emblem of a moon and star, shred in half.  
Looking over her shoulder at the twisted creature she shuddered seeing it's fangs, gleaming. It had a look of hunger in it's yellow eyes as it pursed her.  
Her foot caught on a root sending her flying and into the ground, everything around her slowed and her palms dug into the earth. She couldn't breathe anymore, she was tired, tired of everything, tired of life.  
Turning on her back the wolf stood over her growling, it reared it head back to girl a triumphant howl when the girl struck her hand out shutting her eyes causing a blinding light to emit from her palm. A whine was heard from the wolf and it's weight on the girl was lifted as it ran off.  
Sitting up she gasped for air, she turned a to face a castle that was just through the trees, it was alight with fire.

"So it has begun." Upon her face was a scar, three parallel to each other running down her cheek. She shut her orange eyes as she stood up walking through the trees towards the castle.

****

Severus sat in the circle of fire he was imprisoned in awaiting what ever life had for him, at this point it didn't matter if he died, in fact he'd welcome it. She wasn't herself anymore, not the person he knew. He'd lost someone else and he couldn't cope with that, at least hardly.

Shaking his head of that he watched the tendrils of flames lick at the walls and roof and then he caught sight of something he didn't expect-a child. She ran through the flames as if they were nothing and then she stopped and looked at him. She was alight with a bright aura and her eyes much like Asryel's except they were the cool yellow of the sun. Moments passed as the two stared at each other not sure what to make of the other; finally the child moved and came towards Severus, now he could see she held a vial in her hands, through the heat he could see the designs cut into the sides of it. Pictures of star's and constellations moved around the bottle as if alive and then the girl looked at him and smiled brightly uncorking the vial and blowing the wisp of silver that escaped it's mouth towards Severus.

He just watched as if not caring what would come of this and suddenly the mark on his arm burned and earned a hiss of pain as the mist it seemed encircled him and sunk into his skin, shutting his eyes he stood like that till the pain dissipated. Opening his eyes he didn't see the fair child anymore instead heard her childish laughter as she skipped through the halls.

Picking himself up off the ground Draco found he was in the Great Hall with a hoard of students, automatically his eyes looked for the face he knew and loved, Cleo.

Seeing that she was beside him still asleep he sighed in relief and looked up seeing that his house Leader was confronting the raging girl that had started this, he'd guessed she had started it.

Briefly he wondered about what had happened when he had tried to help that little girl, was that just a dream? He didn't know and really did not want to dwell on it. Once again his pallid gaze wandered to the teachers who were trying to put the fire's out though the blaze seemed not to die with their spells. Now his eyes settled on Snape he was talking to Asryel, but Draco couldn't tell what he was saying.

Dismissing it again he brought Cleo into his arms and held her smoothing her hair out. She looked peaceful asleep.

"Asryel!" Severus stood his ground in front of the girl clad in the brilliant white, the student body behind him in the Great Hall.

"Why do you cause this pain to us? To Family and Friends you **_love._**" The Potions master stressed the four letter word that brought sadness and happiness to many people throughout history…**_ Love_**… Desperation for her understanding plagued his pallid face. The flames licked closer to them as she stared hard at the group, but mostly her dangerous gaze was fixed on Severus.

"I know not pity, pain, or the love you speak of." She gracefully said as if not a care in the world; throwing her hand out a ball of flames gathered in her palm and hurled towards the Potions Master.

His Ebony eyes got wide as his life passed before his seeming blind eyes, that were now open to the truth. All the angst, the hate, the lack of happiness, but **_love_**. Had he loved anyone? In fact had he known what **_love_** was? No, no… not till…

"…Now…" he trailed off as he looked up his eyes finding hers. Involuntarily he held up his hand and the flame that came towards him threatening his life gathered in his waiting fingers, as if the burning orb had simply been the ball of a child's game. For some reason he could hear a small music like voice whisper the words he found to speak next.

"A Star can't survive without the flames that fuel it's full potential." his gaze, though emotionless, held on her eyes as if a mind link was blazing between them. The fire Asryel had thrown at him was twining around his fingers like a snake, weaving between his thin fingers.

Gasping, she widened her eyes in understanding as the blaze encircled them cutting them from the view of the students. Tears glazed in her burning eyes cooling them as she found the painful truth with held in Severus' eyes, _love_.

Taking a step forward, he closed his hand around the glowing embers that had settled in his hand, the inferno cut in closer to them and once again Asryel looked like a mortal being, though she looked like she was broken, like she had no idea what was going on.

"I love you…" he whispered into her ear as he gathered her into his arms.

"I…I love you, too." she choked out into his neck before shutting her eyes losing her strength to stand.

Holding her in his arms gently one hand caught in her curls and his other resting on the small of her back as he cooed soothingly to her. She seemed fragile at that moment compared to the unstoppable person she was before.

A small pain shot up his arm, then grew, the flesh around the scar on his arm seared and he clenched his teeth in a hiss. Her fingernails dug into the nape of his neck as if she too felt pain.

"Lust locks a soul as Love lets it free…" the condemnatory voice rang in the hall reaching their ears.

"I give Amnesty for the Soulless." It finished in disgust as if it didn't want to lose it's power over this frail creature Severus held. The last tones of the voice diminished into the roar of the fire and the pain ceased as the two sank to their knees still clinging to each other.

"He's been in there for a while…" Harry spoke softly into Hermione's ear causing her to jump and tense then relax at seeing it was Harry.

"I know." she shuddered suddenly and pressed her palm against her temple. Harry c0cked his brow watching.

"You okay, 'Mione?" he put his hand on her shoulder to steady her as she swayed.

"I don't know, I feel strange." the sixth year prefect looked up at the flames trapping the students in the Great Hall and she listened as a voice carried on the thick air that burned her lungs as she struggled for breath, but she couldn't hear the words for she found herself on the way to the floor. The only thing she heard was the four words she would never forget.

"…Amnesty for the Soulless."

End Chapter


End file.
